Container planting is well known and widely practiced by many professional and amateur gardeners. Its uses vary from locations wherein other types of gardening are impossible such as in urban settings including high rise buildings, for decorative and esthetic purposes, and flower boxes.
Container gardening is also widely practiced for optimum space utilization and design such as patio and solarium.
Moreover, there is increased interest in container gardening for commercial purposes.
To date, most container gardening consists of placing a desired amount of soil in a container and then placing the plant therein. There have been numerous proposals in the art for specific types of container structures which disclose various arrangements to permit automatic drainage and/or feeding and/or watering and the like. It is also known in the art to provide for a gardening system which utilizes separate zones, which include inserts for containing the growing medium and soil, with the roots being provided access to air, water and enough space for their optimal development. This system also prevents the spiral root growth pattern that is commonly associated with conventional plant containers. This system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,269 issued Jun. 19, 2001, has common inventorship with the present application.